


Bad Timing (#247 Fiancé)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The timing could have been better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing (#247 Fiancé)

Don was pretty sure this was the worst moment of his life.

It shouldn't have been.

Flat on his back on the floor, legs in the air, Billy pounding away at his ass like it was going out of fashion, it should have been a great moment for Don.

And it was, until over the sound of his shouts and Billy's grunts he heard the door open. Panic built about as fast as his orgasm until Robin was standing over both of them.

“Um... This is my old partner Billy Cooper. Billy, my fiancé, Robin Brooks.”

Billy smiled. “Pleasure Ma'am.”


End file.
